<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿富汗人 by Shadow_Ombre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692246">阿富汗人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre'>Shadow_Ombre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从战场归来，他们被称为阿富汗人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/John Watson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阿富汗人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.<br/>
这是发生在军官遇到学者之前的事情，以及后来Moran才知道自己当时打的人其实是自己未来的“同事”。</p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>
再次回到英国，他们被称作“阿富汗人”。这是某种烙印，见证他们在日不落帝国跨越时区的各个联邦当中以不朽的勇气将当地愚昧不堪的人带入民主圣地的丰功伟绩。</p><p>只有“阿富汗人”们自己知道哪些是谎言，但即便是他们也开始怀疑所见并非真相。有关消息是Moran从报纸到读到的，他那时正坐在印度遣返英国的邮轮上。</p><p>报纸上写着“协定”“外交”云云，于是他明白第二次英阿战争也以失败作结。短暂片刻当中他想起了那个善良泛滥的军医，有关他们在阿富汗共度的时光。或许他早就死了，Moran冷嘲，尸体被鸟啄得认不出人样。</p><p>这念头并没有令他发笑。下船以后，他用兜里省得不多的零钱，难得没有用什么手段地谋取一笔赌资，找了间公寓囫囵睡去，又梦见阿富汗的骄阳。</p><p>2.<br/>
他们重逢，在一家地下赌场――门口牌子挂着“酒馆”，虽然也卖点低档掺水货――的后门。</p><p>Moran对卖笑女郎讲自己在军队时神枪手的名号，然后有人嘲笑了他并发起了挑战。当然，上校赢了，混战也就开始了。最后他以鼻梁被打歪而对方手臂挂在身上又瘸着腿告终。</p><p>“我是医生！”人群中冲出一个醉汉，嘴角的酒渍指证他方才观战的时候笑得多么肆无忌惮。</p><p>上校尤其擅长装清醒，和他的酒量也不无关系，认出来者之后依旧保持着沉默，直到军医招呼着众人把打架的两人搬到昏暗的灯光下，他看着对方背对着忙碌的样子，开始不紧不慢地回忆：“John Watson，军医，曾服役于诺森伯兰第五军团。”</p><p>他其实只记得这么一句，不过足够令后者惊跳起来，“Moran，我还以为您在印度被老虎吃了！”</p><p>随后他们继续大笑、喝酒、赌博。Watson又骂他是个无可救药的骗子。</p><p>3.<br/>
毫无预兆，上校心想，的确是毫无预兆。军医也喜欢赌博，但那处于赌徒迷信好运的心理，与Moran追求的欺骗愚弄带来的刺激感并不相同。</p><p>“我找了间，嗝”Watson说话已经开始有些不连贯，“公正的公寓，就是――”公正的，Moran维持着假模假样的清醒，捕捉字眼。这意味着长明的瓦斯灯甚至是火炉，没有破洞的窗户……总结一下，“宜居”。</p><p>“房租，退休金太少了。”醉醺醺的人皱着眉，一副悲伤厌烦的样子，在那些情场失意的人脸上倒是能经常见到。</p><p>Moran点了些烟草，片刻之后才如梦方醒地回应了另一位谈话者渴望的眼神，递过去一些烟草帮他点上：“我那时就说过了，”上校不紧不慢，“应得的钱一辈子也等不来。”但是那种渴望的眼神依旧没有消退的迹象，“见鬼，我是不会帮你垫付的。”</p><p>“您每次诅咒的时候都歪斜着脸，这不合逻辑。”</p><p>“表情要他妈的什么逻辑。”</p><p>军医苦着脸沉默了片刻，突然一拍桌子，把上校和周围的人都吓了一跳：“您可以跟我合租！”随后接着大笑。</p><p>Sebastian Moran的脾性和理智几乎快到了头，他此刻只想睡觉，而且是在整洁的床上睡个踏实安稳的一觉，回到那个又脏又乱的小房间的念头一点都不具备吸引力。他随意地估计一番他俩喝的酒的份量和价钱，没有把水算在内，扔下一沓花花绿绿的零碎钞票，拉起Watson就走。“上校现在命令您带路。”</p><p>4.<br/>
Hudson太太没有被那天夜里两个挂在对方身上的酒鬼吓醒，也没发现第二天黄铜门锁上多了三四条崭新的划痕。但是早茶时端坐在扶手椅上看报纸的军人的确让她吃了一惊。</p><p>“请不要害怕，”Moran拿出他常用的一套伎俩还有得体的微笑，“我是Watson找来合租的租客，昨天夜里有些迟归，所以没有打扰您。”他完美避开了喝醉以及斗殴的“微小细节”，试图留下一个相对良好的印象。</p><p>然而敲定事情远比维持事情简单得多。Watson开了家诊所，Moran却终日无所事事，除了写他在印度猎虎的回忆，剩下的只有看报纸和喝茶。他无法像Watson另谋生计，因他是为杀戮造就的。</p><p>就像伦敦动物园里的老虎。</p><p>再一次被Watson的尖叫驱走毫无睡意的夜晚之后，Moran在清早打包好了行李。他不用闭上眼睛也能看清Watson梦见的景象，于是两个人一道在回忆里迷了路。</p><p>军医有些伤感，垂着眼睛，“答应我，别忘了阿富汗人。”</p><p>上校正背对着他收拾东西，手上动作一刻不曾停歇，说话含糊而又快速，“对不起，战争把一切都毁了。”</p><p>插曲到此为止，很长一段时间他们都没有再相见，下一次是上校的狙击镜里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>